the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q08E01 - The Hot and Sexy Loving
In this episode our hosts read "For the Very First Time" by Sazula. Episode Summary We learn how Bill and Fleur met, and that they haven't banged yet even though they have been together for two years. Can Moody's death finally light a fire in Bleur's bedroom, or will their Bed Death (or would it be "Bed Failure to Thrive" in this case since it never started?) continue? Notable Moments * "Floor Delacroix" ~ Danny's pronunciation of Fleur's name * Zabini vs Zamboni vs Zambini - The Zam's families, who may have a feud with The -Ughorns. * The Potterotics have reached 800 members, and the hosts announce they will read two -Ughorn fics they have received when they reach 1000 group members. * The hosts fantasize about Potterotics hooking up. * Gigglefit during the Quickie intro song ("Time for us to read another Dick van Dyke") * Bill's description reminds Allie that she dated a guy in college who wore one dangly cross earring. Allie may have dated Criss Angel. * Lyndsay does an amazing French accent * "FANG WANG!!!" ~ Allie has another gigglefit * Danny teaches us a French slang word * Roger Davies can PULL. * Bill has a Work/Wife balance problem. * Allie's turned off by "the hot and sexy loving". * "No dry H-J?? Nothing?!" ~ Allie * Allie loves frat bro movies. She shares the words of wisdom that "grief is nature's aphrodisiac." * "NEXT HEX!!!"~Allie * Allie points out that they literally waited until there could not be more people in the Burrow for them to finally have sex. * "These folks have magic, and they're destroying shirts." ~ Lyndsay * The hosts do their best impressions of saying "Please, fuck me" in a French accent. They then start throwing in random french words like croissants and baguettes prior to the plea to be fucked. * Allie remembers "the hot and sexy loving" in the middle of a sex scene and declares wands down immediately. * Bill is the orange pamplemousse flavouring, Fleur is the LaCroix according to Lyndsay. * Fucking is the last stage of grief. * Allie is sent into a grief spiral every time "the hot and sexy loving" is rehashed. Wands Up or Down? * Lyndsay: Indecisive, down when forced to make a decision * Allie: Down ** "It was just the most old married couple dry sex boring lifeless after grief after a murder....all I could think about was Moody and how he's like...he had to die for them to get some ass." ** "It's not like my wand's up, it's more like my eyebrow's up" ** Fleur was crying 80% of the time! * Danny: Up ** Up for the sex, up for the characters. Potterotics Shout Outs * The hosts plughorn Chelsea's card game "Cards Against Muggles", a Potterotica twist on "Cards Against Humanity". * Episode ends with a song by Stephanie's "Read that Sexy Fanfic". Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickies Category:Quickie 8 Category:Episodes Category:1 Wand Up Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:Lyndsay: Down Category:Allie: Down Category:Danny: Up Category:2017